Milo Murphy/History
Early life It seems Milo has been affected by EHML his entire life, which means he has always been dogged by bad luck. Early in his childhood, he was occasionally cared for by a babysitter; a resourceful young lady named Veronica. He watched her constantly countering Murphy's Law with a backpack that contained something for everything. At some point growing up, Milo earned the backpack from Veronica and continues to use it to this day. Growing up, Milo and his family would occasionally spend holidays with the extended Murphy family, but the continuous disasters caused by having that many Murphy's in one place likely caused them to end the gatherings. The Murphy's got Diogee as a pup when Milo was a very young age, and the two of them grew up together. Sometime around then Sara tried to teach Milo how to tie his shoes, but it ended up as disastrous as things tend to for Milo, and even now he still dislikes wearing shoes with laces. One of Milo's most famous adventures is The Llama Incident. A trip to a llama production of Hamlet went horribly wrong, leading to Milo and Melissa chasing after Milo's back pack from one crazy location to the next. The two manage to go through it and go on to look back at the adventure positively. They continue to treasure and laugh about it to this day. It is unknown how long he's known Melissa, although it is implied they've been close friends for a very long time now. As the only person brave enough to choose to face Murphy's Law on a daily basis, she remained one of Milo's only friends until they met Zack. __TOC__ Recent Events Season 1 Milo met Zack at the bus stop on the morning of their first day of school. Milo and Zack immediately become friends and Zack decides to stick by him and Melissa despite Milo's streaks of bad luck, or as he says, "this cyclone of calamity that follows him everywhere he goes". Screenshot (2970).png Screenshot 2016-09-21 at 6.48.04 AM.png Screenshot (2995).png Screenshot (3006).png Screenshot (3015).png Some of Milo's misadventures have resulted in a chain reaction that unintentionally thwarted the missions of two pistachio-protectors from the future, consequently leading to much bigger events. In "The Undergrounders", he along with Zack and Melissa get separated from their class on the way to the Natural History Museum when the subway car they are in gets loose and goes down a different track. The three are found by a group of lost construction workers. When Diogee arrives he and the others follow the dog until he and Melissa are trapped under a pile of rocks and are freed by Zack. The trio and the undergrounders arrive at the museum. Screenshot (3028).png Screenshot (3039).png Screenshot (3065).png Screenshot (3069).png In "Rooting for the Enemy", he is invited to the football game by Mort because he states they are going to lose anyway. When the geckos were about to lose Melissa suggests he roots for the Tigers. He does this and the geckos score. He dawns tigers garb and roots for them so they will lose. The geckos win and he is carried away and injured his thumb when a sinkhole forms beneath them. At the hospital, he is given the game ball. Screenshot (3356).png Screenshot (3381).png Screenshot (3402).png In "Sunny Side Up", he is teamed up with Zack and Melissa for an egg drop project for science class. The spend the weekend trying and failing to create an effective design to keep their egg safe and succeed. The following day he accidentally destroys the egg but remembers the egg in his pocket. Their contraption goes all over town and successfully protects the egg resulting in an A. Screenshot (3209).png Screenshot (3260).png Screenshot (3274).png In "The Doctor Zone Files", he and his friends attend the first show of the new Dr. Zone movie along with Sara. He helps his sister deal with Murphy’s law and tutor Zack and Melissa on the Dr. Zone franchise. He helps Sara soothe the angry crowd. He and Sara attempt to get pistachios, but the cart blew up and went flying into the air. He also comforts Sara when his sister lost their tickets and watches the film after the pistachio cart takes down a wall in the theater. Screenshot (3495).png Screenshot (3547).png Screenshot (3577).png Screenshot (3608).png Screenshot (3615).png In "The Note", he takes a stack of doctors notes to school to explain a month's worth of unexcused absences. Before he can cross the street to school he is stopped by Elliot and a wind blew away the main note with the signature of his doctor. Zack, Melissa, and Diogee help him chase down the note down a street, into an office building, into a parade, and to a recycling center. He saves Melissa from being recycled and gets his note. The three are stopped by Elliot again and cross after he is disintegrated. Screenshot (3625).png Screenshot (3640).png Screenshot (3682).png Screenshot (3730).png Screenshot (3741).png In "Party of Peril", his friends, classmates and family set up a surprise party for him on his birthday. Melissa distracts him by having him pick up a package at the mall dropping it off at the go-cart track where his party is. He is surprised by the event end enjoys the party. At the end he is excited when everyone at the party is covered in cake and ice cream, declaring it “better than the best birthday ever!”. Screenshot (3980).png Screenshot (4014).png Screenshot (4048).png Screenshot (4059).png Screenshot (4088).png In "Smooth Opera-tor", he along with Zack and Melissa attend an opera for extra credit. He eagerly greets Amanda, who tells him she is worried Murphy’s law will ruin the show. He promises to do everything in his power to make sure the show goes as planned. After a wave of pistachios sends him bellow stage he does everything he can to keep the show in order to minimal success. After one of the lead actors walks out he takes his place and saves the show. The four go out for pizza after the show. Screenshot (4105).png Screenshot (4142).png Screenshot (4193).png Screenshot (4212).png In "Worked Day", he and his class go on a field trip to see their parents at work. He is worried about his future career. They stop at the water plant to see his father as safety inspector where they get caught in a flood. Then they go to the fish hatchery to see Melissa’s father put out a fire, however, he inadvertently starts one with water by using a hose to knock down some power lines and set Christmas trees on fire. Lastly, they go to the hospital to see Zack’s mom as a doctor, he inadvertently turns an MRI machine into a powerful electromagnet that pulls anything from cutlery to an aircraft carrier toward it. He is still confused by the end of the day and asked his mother. She tells him she other jobs before being an architect and that he will turn out great. Screenshot (4317).png Screenshot (4401).png Screenshot (4424).png In "The Wilder West", he along with his friends spend the day at a dude ranch while Sara sets out to find a possible filming location for Dr. Zone. The three encounter a danger-seeking girl named Jackie. With her, they narrowly escape an avalanche, a raging bull, and a flash flood. His parents pick them up at the end of the day but they turn back when they realize they forgot Sara. Capture32.PNG Screenshot (4516).png Screenshot (4528).png In "Family Vacation", he goes on a road trip with his family but gets into another RV by mistake. The family he is with, the Burlees, agree to help him. After a few minor mishaps, the Burlee’s breaks break and they end up in the Colorado River. His family is dropped off by a government helicopter. As the family’s RVs sink they are saved by Diogee. Screenshot (3102).png Screenshot (3123).png Screenshot (3204b)-0.png In "Murphy's Lard", he goes to Lard World with Zack and Melissa. He and Zack Learn of Melissa’s fear of roller coasters and they agree to help her overcome it. He and Melissa go on Greased Thunder while Zack leaves when he realizes the danger from Milo being on the ride with them. While riding the coaster, twice, Melissa helps him overcome his fear of Chinese handcuffs. ML10.png ML19.png M.jpg ML74.png ML112.png ML126.png In "Secrets and Pies", he has Zack and Melissa over for dinner. They order pizza after the macaroni and cheese he had for them exploded. He is happy to see Veronica again. When she arrives with the pizza he tells his friends of their shared past and learns of Zack’s former career in a boy band. The three agree to form their own band. 8 S&P I'm gonna cook.jpg Last sitter standing.png 202 S&P.jpg In "Athledecamathalon", Jefferson Country Middle School has merged an athletic event and a scholastic event into one event due to budget problems. Their opponents have had three months to prepare while they had hours. They start out poorly until Murphy’s law destroys the field, somewhat evening out the team’s chances of winning. Milo motivates his team and he is the last one standing and wins for his school. 65 pep talk.jpg 85 celebrating the win.jpg In "The Substitute", his science class has a substitute while Ms. Murawski is on vacation. He acts as a teacher’s aide during the class and has the idea to freeze the Sentient Blob after it emerges. He also manages to help Ms. Baxter fall in love with teaching again. TS33.png TS61.png TS88.png TS91.png In "Time Out", he and his father go fishing with Zack and his father. He and Zack fish out Mr. Underwood when he falls in the lake. After their motor goes to shore the group use oxygen tanks to propel themselves to shore. They succeed with him steering and they have lunch when they reach shore. Milo also meets Dakota again, and the events of the day cause Cavendish and Dakota to suspect that Milo is a counter agent, and they decide to spy on him. 2 The crew.jpg 7 Hey!.jpg 158 our missions are vital.jpg 159 loves cheese frys.jpg In "We're Going to the Zoo", he sorts clothing for a charity drive with Sara and Zack. After dropping their donations off the three realize they donated his mother’s rock band t-shirt collection. They learn from the thrift store that they were sent to be mulched and recycling into new shirts. They track down the donation trailer and reach it before it comes loose and drags them to the zoo. They chase down monkeys on ostrich across the zoo after they steal the shirts. He covers himself in banana cologne and gets the shirts. When they arrive home his mother tells them she wanted to donate them. The three are in an upset shock at this. 1 gathering donations.jpg 32 No problem.jpg 61 Zak observes.jpg 106 utterly speechless.jpg In "School Dance", he and his friends attend the school dance. Amanda tells them she is concerned that Murphy’s law will ruin the dance. After the power goes out he fixes the damage but loses his shoe and puts the power back on. When he notices the band is missing he has Zack, Melissa and Mort form a new band. Amanda returns his shoe and thanks him before asking him to dance. He declines, but promises to do so later. 4 the crew arrives.jpg TLC 12.jpg 23 new band in town.png 25 Milo woos Amanda.png In "Battle of the Bands", he along with Zack, Melissa and Mort enter The Battle of the Bands so they to gain experience playing in front of an audience. However, after Zack encounters his old boy band he encourages Milo and the others to play to win. He and the others are worried by this but Zack comes around in the end and plays well even with Murphy’s law flooding the parking lot and contest was in. Battle of Bands gallery.png 14 everybody relax.jpg 51 Zak's got it covered.jpg 59 crescendo.jpg In "The Math Book", he and Zack go with Melissa to school when she forgets her math textbook. They get a key from Principal Milder to retrieve the book but leave the key in the room by mistake. Encouraging Melissa with the idea of a quest, they seek out the assistance of Fred, the janitor and great key keeper, to get them into the room. They go around the school until they get back into the classroom through the skylight. He watches as Melissa returns the key and they both meet Fred. 2 Hope.jpg 33 he doesn't exist.jpg 45 dashing through the hall.jpg 118 we will treasure them always.jpg In "The Little Engine That Couldn't", he and Melissa stop by the fire department to see if her father wants to get ice cream with them. The three go to the Fire Engine Museum on an antique fire engine, the same model that saved his grandfather from choking on balloons. The breaks give out and they go on a wild ride. He is also unknowingly questioned by Cavendish about being a counter agent. He suggests they drive through the Natural History Museum to slow down. They crash in front of the Fire Engine Museum and increase attendance and gets Mr. Chase to see him as not only a menace. LETC 06.jpg LETC 10.jpg LETC 20.jpg LETC 50.jpg LETC 64.jpg LETC 110.jpg LETC 117.jpg LETC 149.jpg LETC 159.jpg LETC 197.jpg In "The Llama Incident", he and Melissa tell Zack about the Llama incident while the three are dangling over a cliff. Milo and Melissa reminisce about the fun time, and this helps Zack get an idea to get them down which he calls The Woodpecker Incident. Llama 2.jpg Llama 12.jpg Llama 59.jpg Llama 77.jpg Llama 115.jpg Llama 119.jpg Llama 122.jpg Llama 193.jpg Llama 220.jpg Llama 239.jpg In "Missing Milo", as he and his friends narrowly escape a wave of lava, he goes to the grocery store to get snacks for the re-airing of the long-lost Dr. Zone pilot. As he passes his school he is asked if he is a counter agent by Cavendish and Dakota, to which he responds no. The time travelers keep him from stepping on a plant. After they left he notices they left something behind. When he catches up with them Murphy’s law causes Brick and Savannah, two other time travellers, to fall off a cliff. He goes into the timeline and, after ushering Diogee out, goes to the year 2175 with Dakota and Cavendish. The three discover the future has been taken over by sentient pistachios. They are soon discovered and narrowly escape. They reach the time machine and go five blocks over ten minutes in the past. They learn that the first Pistachion came from a pistachio plant from his middle school. They are captured again but escape thanks to Murphy’s law. The three search for an event to distract the pistachios and Milo suggests the Llama Incident. His plan works and they head to the present. He checks out an anomaly on the time machine and notices a Pistachion on the car. Dakota defends Milo and they reach the present. They pick up his friends and sister and try to destroy the king’s plant. The others are eventually captured and he surrenders. However, Diogee pees on the plant, killing it and erasing all but one pistachios from existence. The time travelers thank and congratulate Milo before leaving. He goes home and watches himself in the Dr. Zone pilot and is given the note he used to instruct his friends and sister. IMG 0058.jpg MM act1 9.jpg MM act1 48.jpg MM act1 56.jpg MM act1 68.jpg MM act1 125.jpg MM act1 261.jpg MM act1 317.jpg MM act2 57.jpg MM act2 286.jpg MM act2 320.jpg MM act2 371.jpg MM act3 99.jpg MM act3 115.jpg MM act3 176.jpg MM act4 109.jpg MM act4 143.jpg MM act4 224.jpg MM act4 277.jpg MM act4 348.jpg MM act4 363.jpg MM act4 382.jpg MM act4 401.jpg MM act4 408.jpg In "Star Struck", he and his friends go to see his favorite actor, Tobias Trollhammer, but they are told he is washed up. They learn he is filming in town and go to see him. When they arrive they are blocked by Elliot, they get past him with the help of Mort but are barricaded again by the crossing guard. After a duck attack, they go on set. Tobias sees Milo and, believing him to be a Menninkäinen, flees the set in terror. The three follow him on giant remote controlled models and he helps him save some tourists and his career. Screenshot (5142).png Screenshot (5275).png Screenshot (5318).png In "Disaster of My Dreams", he goes about his regular day while being followed around by Elliot. He helps Elliot with the doors when a boulder runs through the school and tries to cheers him up when he was denied the safety monitor position. DOMD 16.jpg DOMD 56.jpg DOMD 254.jpg In "A Clockwork Origin", he and his friends go to Vtech to see Victor Verliezer unveil his company’s newest product, a personal helper robot named C.I.D.D.. He is impressed and asks how the robot learned these things, causing the robot to short-circuit. He and his friends break him away from Verliezer and realize he stole him from Clyde Rickenbacker, who they find at the lumberjack festival. Verliezer finds them and gives chase. The CEO says Clyde signed away his rights to C.I.D.D. Milo and his friends live stream Verliezer mocking his customers, causing his company to fail and him to go bankrupt. He and His friends say goodbye to C.I.D.D and worry when he says robots will take over the world. Clockwork 2.png ClockworkOrigin (206).png ClockworkOrigin (280).png In "Perchance to Sleepwalk", he and his friends go camping. During the night he starts to sleepwalk and Zack and Melissa go after him while facing various hazards and scares due to Murphy’ Law. They catch up to him when he walks into a tree and the head back to camp. Zack and Melissa take Milo back to camp just as the sun rises. They fall asleep seconds before he wakes up. He thanks them for, what he thinks, preventing him from sleepwalking. Melissa hits him with his backpack in response. PTS 1.jpg PTS 161.jpg PTS 163.jpg PTS 268.jpg In "Some Like it Yacht", his classmates and teachers go on a field trip aboard the S.S. Indulgence, the yacht belonging to the school and the cause of the school’s financial troubles. He is excited to be on a boat that is not sinking. Once on board he, Zack and Mort find the galley and pick off the food. He and Zack exit as they watch Bradley flirt with a soft serve ice cream machine. He, Melissa, Mort, and Zack go to the bridge and watch as Coach Mitchell wrestles with Murphy’s law and a pelican, resulting them to become shipwrecked on an island. After the faculty, minus Mr. Drako, go feral the students and Mr. Drako repair the boat and scout out the island. Diogee appears with his weather almanac telling of a tsunami that can get them to shore but the kids remember the feral teachers. Milo, Zack and Melissa find them and warn them of the wave. After Diogee lures them back to the Yacht they all board just as the wave arrives. They make it to shore and win a prize that will pay back the money the yacht lost. SLIY 7.jpg SLIY 66.jpg SLIY 145.jpg SLIY 258.jpg In "Backward to School Night", he and his father attend back to School Night along with Melissa and her father and Zack and his mother. After they re-enter the science room they find their parents and science teacher as toddlers. Cavendish arrives with a toddler Dakota and tells them what happens. The three chase their toddler parents and teacher around the school, keeping them safe from Murphy’s law. The four and Dakota are returned to normal with the three having a better understanding of life as a parent. BTSN 10.jpg BTSN 132.jpg BTSN 311.jpg BTSN 341.jpg In "World Without Milo", he goes about his weekday mornings walking to school and dealing with Elliot. By Thursday, after cutting himself and other students out of a blimp, Elliot is fed up with Murphy’s law and wishes he was never born. This shocks everyone around him except him. The following day it is revealed that Dakota and cavendish accidentally altered history which caused him to never have been born. The time travelers fix this and he, and five others of himself, appear the next day. WWM 48.jpg WWM 55.jpg WWM 83.jpg WWM 264.jpg In "The Race", he competes in the Race for Runts charity event. He states he never finished the race because of Murphy’s law and asks Zack and Melissa to help him with it. He greets Cavendish and Dakota along the way. As he is about to cross the finish line it is pulled away. However, his friends built him a makeshift finish line which he gladly crosses. The Race (15).png The Race (30).png The Race (223).png The Race (351).png The Race (353).png The Race (359).png The Race (367).png In "Love Toboggan", he and his father go skiing with his friends, while avoiding a giant snowman along the way. His father quickly falls off the ski lift, leaving the teenagers to ski on their own. He, Zack and Melissa ski down the mountain and avoid an avalanche. As they go on a toboggan ride down a small ramp, the bolts holding it in place snapped off and they go on a wild ride from the ski resort to town. They crash into the comic shop Sara and Neal are in, inadvertently invited the older teenagers on the ride, which is now powered by an overheated boiler. The group goes around town until Diogee pulls the boiler off the toboggan. He and his friends leave Sara and Neal alone when the toboggan stops. Screenshot (958).png Love Toboggan 42.jpg Love Toboggan 58.jpg Love Toboggan 63.jpg LT (9).png In "The Island of Lost Dakotas", he and his friends, especially Zack, are excited to see Hamosaur II. He cannot find his shoes and is hesitant when Zack shows him a pair with laces. He reluctantly takes them and orders a new pair of slip-on shoes. As they ride their bikes, he explains his problem with laces: They usually end up entangling him. This then happens during their ride. The entangled trio gets snared on to Hamosaur’s tail, which is dragged along. The flatbed eventually detaches itself and they go on a wild ride around town. He thinks quick and uses one of the shoes as a grappling hook to slow them down and go in the opposite direction. They jump before Hamosaur crashes into the T-Rex outside the Fire Engine Museum. By the end of the day, he gets his new shoes. The Island of Lost Dakotas 2.jpg TIoLD (44).png TIoLD (45).png TIoLD (96).png TIoLD (139).png TIoLD (150).png In "Fungus Among Us", he, Zack, and Melissa are inadvertently saved by Cavendish and Dakota when their hot air balloon pops. He then receives a call from Dakota from 1964. After showing the time travelers his scene in the Dr. Zone pilot, he goes with them to the day they started filming the episode. After the three inadvertently cause Orton Mahlson to make the show, they interview an intern, which is what Dakota said to be wary of in his message to the future. Milo ends up replacing a young Tobias Trollhammer for a part in the pilot. After discovering the intern is really the Pistachion that they fought in the Time Stream, the three and Orton make their way to the time machine and just barely escape. However, their time machine is damaged and after Dakota presses the emergency stop, wind up in the present two weeks after they left. He sees his friends, but soon realizes that they are Pistachions in masks. They see Sara get abducted and follow her to Lard World where they sneak in disguise. They see her be replaced and imprisoned with her parents and Milo’s friends. Milo is desperate to save them, but Cavendish, Dakota and Orton convince him to first think up a plan. They plan to find Brick and Savannah and take their time machine to fix it. However, they see the two being dragged into a cage and their limo being demolished beyond repair. They fall off the balcony they are on and end up in front of his friends and family. They tell him to run as the guards have spotted them. Milo promises them that he'll save them. They are chased around the park until Diogee helps to shake the Pistachions off their trail. He tells the dog to stay and the group flees into the parks sewage system. At first they others seemed to have despaired, but Milo says that there's no such thing as stuck. Life has a strange way of working out: You just gotta keep trying. They plot their next move when Cavendish realizes the inventor of time travel is alive in this era. As they head to the main sewer they are stopped by a giant Pistachion who they use to open the gate to the sewage system. The five escape and make their way to Professor Time's address, only to be ensnared by a net and approached by Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Fungus (3).png Fungus (45).png Fungus (67).png Fungus (90).png Fungus (147).png Fungus (185).png Fungus (278).png Fungus (317).png Fungus (386).png Fungus (426).png Fungus (498).png Martin Brigette Milo.jpg Fungus (523).png Fungus (541).png Fungus (621).png Fungus (675).png Fungus (787).png Fungus (890).png Fungus (895).png In "Milo Murphy's Halloween Scream-A-Torium!", he turns a truck his father decommissioned into a haunted house and shows it to his friends and Sara. However, while he is showing them his father accidentally causes the truck which lacks breaks or a steering wheel, to move. Later he and Zack end up dangling over a cliff when the haunted house stops on the edge of a road. He and Zack pull the haunted house to safety and are greeted by Elliot. The boys get in the truck as it is rolling downhill and, after rolling through various warehouses, he tells Zack to deploy the truck’s parachutes. They land in his school’s courtyard, saving Chad and Mort’s poorly planned Halloween party. Soon after Melissa and Sara come out of the haunted house, he and the girls flee when an angry Elliot arrives. MHS 24.jpg MHS 52.jpg Scream (135).png Scream (160).png Scream (273).png Scream (280).png Scream (331).png Scream (360).png Scream (464).png Scream (603).png In "A Christmas Peril", he and Sara are joined by Melissa and Zack as they pick up the extended Murphy family for a Christmas for his parents, Murphy’s law taking effect all the way They pick up his cousin Nate at the airport, where he and Nate chase his cousin’s bag and end up on a flight and parachuting back to the ground. They pick up his paternal grandparents at the train station, where he, Nate, and their grandparents wind up taking a train to Canada. They pick up his Aunt Laura and Uncle Joey, Nate’s parents, at the harbor, where he saves them when their boat hits an iceberg. As they drive back to their house a blizzard starts to form and he doubts his plan, but he gets his confidence back after his family states their favorite Murphy family Christmas memories. Their car gets snowed in and they find and board a horse-drawn carriage, which comes loose from the horse and gets stuck in a tree. They make their way on foot to the mall and find his parents and shows them his surprise. As they are stuck in the mall they decide to have dinner at a Chinese restaurant in the mall. They are joined by Zack’s parents, Melissa’s father, Mort and Amanda. A Christmas Peril Title Card.PNG ChristmasPeril (13).png ChristmasPeril (132).png ChristmasPeril (139).png ChristmasPeril (211).png ChristmasPeril (274).png ChristmasPeril (317).png ChristmasPeril (318).png ChristmasPeril (323).png ChristmasPeril (327).png ChristmasPeril (328).png ChristmasPeril (411).png ChristmasPeril (414).png ChristmasPeril (422).png ChristmasPeril (497).png ChristmasPeril (509).png ChristmasPeril (529).png Season 2 In "The Phineas and Ferb Effect", he along with Orton, Dakota and Cavendish recruit Doofensmirtz to help them take out the Pistachions by building a time machine. After realizing he has something they need to power the machine, a clock from the Time Stream, he goes home with Diogee and Perry the Platypus to retrieve it and narrowly escape two Pistachiono disguised as his parents. He returns with the clock but is followed. He destracts them with Diogee while the others go back to 1955. He escapes them and meets up with Zack and Melissa, along with Buford Van Stomm, Baljeet Tjinder, Ferb Fletcher and Candace and Phineas Flynn. They go to Phineas and Ferb’s hideout to brain storm. He is taken away by Candace due to Murphy’s Law. They are followed by Zack and Melisssa who think Candace is a Pistachion. Milo saves the two multiple times from Pistachions and Candace acknowledges it can be useful. They then get to work combining Murphy's Law with the Phineas and Ferb Effect to create the Murphy's Law Suit. However they are captured and taken to Lard World where Derek unveils his M.U.L.C.H. plan to turn humans into Pistachions. The group is freed by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro and the fireside girls. He and the step brothers put up a fight against Derek’s forces along with Doofensmirtz, Orton, Cavendish, Dakota and his paradoxes. Eventually they are over run and flee up Greased Thunder. Just then Doctor Time arrives and takes Orton back to the 1950’s and stop Derek just as he arrives. Everyone is cured, but Doofenshirtz’s building is destroyed and he lets the mad scientist crash on his couch. He watches the Doctor Zone pilot with his friends and Phineas and Ferb’s group, save for Isabella, and he invites them to “crossover any time.” In "Snow Way Out", he and Zack are carrie away by a giant snowball and try to get to school on time. They get out at a medieval fair and are chased by the snowball now coated in deadly weapons. They then reach a sheet of ice on the river and they section they are on it breaks off. He throws a grappling hook on the maple street bridge for him, Diogee and Zack to get to land, but are swallowed by a whale. They get out by making a slingshot out of a hammock and a car jack. They realise they are late but run in to Cavendish and Dakota and ask them to take them back five minutes before learning the two were banned from time travel, but Dakota realizes him and Zack are not banned. He and Zack take the time machine and they get to class on time. In "Teacher Feature", he and his friends are doing a chemistry safety demonstration when Ms. Murawski‘s desk falls through a crack in the floor their teacher goes after it and both are saved by Scott. She thanks him with dinner and he and his friends spend the day preparing him for the date and shadow him to make sure he behaves. In the end they two agree to just be friends. In "Picture Day", his friends try to help him take a good school picture but their efforts are in vein. At the end of the day Chad successfully takes a good picture of Milo, only for it to get switched with a selfie of the yeti on cavendish’s phone. In "Agee Ientee Diogee", he and Melissa decide to get ice cream. In "Game Night", he and his friends decided to play a board game, something he has never done to the end. They are joining by Diogee, Sara, Neal, Cavendish, Dakota, and his parents. Despite the constant setbacks and improvising, he and the others manage to finish the game just as they are sucked into another dimension. In "Pace Makes Waste", he and his friends go to a charity race his mother helped organize. They are stopped by Elliot short before entering the announcer’s booth. His name is called to ride in the pacer and he asks is Elliot can ride with him. When the two are in the car a rocket propelled eng from Sergio McGuinness’ snow flyer attaches itself to the car and they two go on a semi uncontrollable joyride around Danville. During the ride he tells Elliot that danger can be fun. At the end he succeeds until the car’s front license plate falls on Elliot’s foot. In "Cake 'Splosion!", he and Amanda are chosen to complete on the extreme baking show "Cake 'Splosion!". While Amanda handles the baking he performs countermeasures for Murphy’s Law. They make it to the finals and, after the other team goes down, they trip and their cake lands on Basil Bravo. However he likes the cake and declares them the winners. Amanda hugs him in excitement and he blushes. In "Lady Krillers", he is excited that the new Krillhunter movie will be film in Danville but soon becomes distraught when he learns Tobias Trollhammer will not be in it due to the studio wanting a female lead for the film. He and his friends decide to dress Tobias as a woman so that way he can still be in the film. Things go well until Tobias loses his wig. When the actor gives a speech stating he is the franchise they decide to cast him as the villain, much to his confusion and worry due to causing continuity conflicts. In "Doof's Day Out", he and his parents convince Doofenshmirtz to go ou for the day. Doof goes with him to the Natural History Museum with his class to see the human body exhibit. When Zack’s clausroavoidence acts up he and Melissa help Doof make a go cart out of body parts and they get out. In "Disco Do-Over", he helps his parents train for a roller disco competition and he and Sara congratulate them when they win. In "The Ticking Clock", he and his friends help help Clyde Rickenbacker and C.I.D.D. repair Ol’ Betsy before five to prevent Victor Verliezer from tearing it down. They succeed. In "Managing Murphy's Law", he along with the rest of Just Getting Started are drafted by Amanda to perform at the Forget the Llamas, Save the Alpacas benefit concert. They suggest changing their name but stick with their original name. After the show Amanda kisses him and he blushes. In "Milo's Shadow", he allows Doofenshmirtz to shadow him at school for the day to see how he handles Murphy's Law. Through out the day he gives the former evil scientist advice and deals with Doof’s actions all day. In "Sick Day", he get sick and stays home from school and, unknown to him, is guarded by Diogee from the Octalians. In "Field of Screams", he and Melissa help Zack take care of his uncle’s farm while he is at an agricultural convention. They get the chores done despite Murphy's Law. At the end of the day Zack’s uncle cob graduates them and they get into the tabloids. In "Spy Little Sister!", he and Zack compete in the Build-A-Bot Contest. However their robot becomes sentient and evil when they use a lightbulb. Luckily it is stopped by Melissa and Savannah. In “Dog Walker, Runner, Screamer”, after Elliot ends up in a full body cast, Milo fills in as dog walker. He takes them to the park and saves Dakota and Cavendish when they are being dragged through the air by a metallic orb. In “Now I Am a Murphy”, he finds a boombox in the attic and his father tells him it is time for his Murphy right of passage and takes him camping with his grandfather. In “Freefall”, he goes indoor skydiving with Zack and Melissa. However the three then go skydiving for real do to Murphy's Law. After several harrowing hours they land. In “Milo's World”, he meets his friends, sister and Neal for lunch. In “Abducting Murphy's Law”, In “The Goulash Legacy”, In “The Dog Who Knew Too Much”, In “Adventure Buddies”, In “Ride Along Little Doggie”, In “Look At This Ship”, In “Cast Party”, In “Safety First”, In “Cavendish Unleashed”, In “First Impressions”, In “The Speech and Debate League of Death and Destruction Cross Town Explosion Event”, In “The Mid-Afternoon Snack Club”, In “Parks and Wreck”, In “Escape”, In “Milo in Space”, In “Sphere and Loathing in Outer Space”, Category:Character Histories Category:M